Agni Kai
by Dungeonwriter
Summary: The Agni Kai of Prince Zuko and his father changed the world. In a second, a family was torn apart. Updated! New Zula and Ozai!
1. Zuko

I was quite impressed with the Episode "The Storm." In eight minutes, the showhad mebawling. Zuko is my favorite character and I was inspired to write a series of poems based on the point of views of the various people involved in the incident that transformed him from a sheltered young prince to a proud renegade. I wanted to explore the way he feels about his distant father, how he fears him and craves his love, only to be...well, rejected to say the least. Reviews are begged and treasured. 

Agony's Cry

Father, why can't you see me?

Do you hear me calling out to you?

Why won't you hold my hand

Comfort me, like you used to

When I used to fall, you'd catch me

We'd laugh and you'd pat my head

Dad, I stand before you trembling

Let me take back the things I've said

Just clean the slate, and walk away

Call me your child, your son

Forgive me again all my trespasses

Forget the things I've done

I'm on my knees before you

Just one word's all I crave

Accept me once again

And I'll be your humble slave

I need you, I need your love

Your guiding hand in mine

I'll repent my headstrong ways

And walk the narrow line

Remake me as you wish

And order me to change

I can't recognize you Father

Your anger makes you strange

Just raise me up Father

And chase away my fears

I'm so terrified now Father,

HELP! IT BURNS, IT SEARS!


	2. Iroh

I wonder about the relationship between Iroh, Ozai and Zuko. I believe that under that laidback personality is a fierce love for his nephew. I can't imagine what it is like to see the person you loved most hurt by your own flesh and blood. Yes, Zuko is also his flesh and blood but brotherhood is a tight bond. Here, Iroh expresses the feelings he hides every time he and Zuko spend time together and Iroh finds himself more of a father to Zuko. Read and review!

Freedom in Exile

Tell me if you think of him

If his name makes you grieve

Tell me if you mourn

On the day you made him leave

Tell me if you long to hold him

Or if life seems now seems cold

Do you long for simple pleasures?

In your palace of jewels and gold

Tell me if you miss him

If your heart regrets the deed

Tell me if you wept

As you made him burn and bleed

Tell me if you love him

Or if your heart is lost

Tell me if your honor

Was worth the heavy cost

I'll tell you of the things

Your pride has robbed you of

You may have the Fire Nation

But I have your son's love

I have raised a true man

When you raised but a scar

So tell me what you wish

I'm the richer man by far


	3. Ozai

This was one of the toughest poems to write. I had to go into the mind of an abusive power-mad sadist who could look into the eyes of a child and then hurt him. It bothered me more then anything in the world but I think it turned out well. Although I truly hate Ozai, I hope I gave him a voice and an explanation, (albeit a twisted one) for his actions. I tried to convey the disappointment that Ozai feels in having a son he considers weak and the lonliness that comes from hurting those you love. Tell me what you think!

Agni Kai 

There can be no mercy

There can be not regret

There can be no forgiveness

One must move on and forget

A crown makes a God

With lives in your hand

Some live, others die

Why can't my son understand?

Only the strong survive

The weak perish fast

Life is a series of torments

Only the merciless can last

Though it breaks my heart

My lands must come first

My mind must eliminate

The love that's my thirst

He kneels before me

He begs and he pleads

A spineless weakling

Is not what our nation needs

There's no place for the frail

And respect must be learned

The tears in his eyes reflect

The fate that has been earned

Why can't he be strong

Why won't he stand proud?

Why can't he defend his honor?

This weakness can't be allowed

A quick blast from my fingers

The red hot flames lick and char

That innocent face I love

I blister, I burn and I mar

I watch him writhe and scream

And indifference I feign

The crowd cheers wildly

At my son's searing pain

I'll tear him from my heart

I'll be strong, like I should

I've done this for my nation

Sacrificed for the public good

I need no family

I need nothing more

Then ruler of the world

From mountain to shore

The son that I long for

His memory will fade

I know Hegemony is worth

The price that I paid


	4. 41st

Zuko's sacrifice was not in vain. Due to his bravery, hundreds of men were sent home safe and sound. This is their thanks! Read and Review! I may do Zhao as a finale if people would like!

The 41st Division

To a prince, who my life did defend

My humble gratitude to thee I extend

Each moment, do you ask

How to accomplish an impossible task?

How once the lord of all that you saw

Is now a fugitive from the law

Banished from your home, so very young

Bloodied from the insults slung

An ungrateful lord that could not see

Why you longed to make others free

You risked your life to aid your land

But he could not comprehend

The goodness you possessed inside

Your integrity mixed with youthful pride

Protesting a bloody, murderous decree

They saw weakness in mercy's plea

So from high, you were brought low

To face your own father as a foe

You felt the anger, the hot wind's glare

The fire burned, with scorching fury in the air

As your world broke and your dreams did smash

Surrounded by stared insults, bold and brash

To watch your world explode in your face

All that you love turned to dust without a trace

Everyone you cherish, all your power, gone in a blink

The poison of pain taste bitter to drink

Yet the pain you suffered, spared us our lives

Because of you, we returned to our mothers and wives

We raise a glass in secret and drink to your name

For your actions show you a true heir to the Flame

Let your scar not be a sign of your disgrace

But a crown that is sealed upon your face

The scar on your face, is our scar as well

Let it be mark of honor and let it tell

Of a young prince who did exceed

The rank of his birth by his brave deed


	5. Zhao

Well, writing Zhao was definitely going to the dark side for me. I thought Ozai was hard but his emotions were easier to understand once I reread one of my favorite books, "The Chosen" by Haim Potok. The complex relationship between the emotionally abusive father and the tortured but brilliant son really opened up a lot of creative channels for me. It made me remember that just because you abuse someone doesn't mean you hate them. In fact, it's often an emotional mine field of twisted love and the cruel line between duty and affection. Hence, I was still in gray area.

Now I get to Zhao, who is just consumed with ambition. Although Mark Hamill may have voiced Ozai (massive trauma, I will never look at Star Wars the same way again), Zhao (Jason Isaacs! The Ultimate fantastic villain) is really the dark side. He is dishonorable, cruel, sadistic and ruthless. I doubt he has love in him and as the brilliant Firebend put it, he has had the emotions taken out of him, either by internal or external effort. I had to reread both Iago in Othello and Edmund in King Lear to understand the Machiavellian leader. I also had the honor to role-play with the brilliant Witty Username who is the ultimate Zhao-writer, whose kind help was vital in me. This poem also would not have been possible without the above mentioned Firebend, whose thesis on the nature of war was invaluable to me. Thanks and this is one is for you both!

I actually thought of giving Zhao a tragic background but I think Zhao remains best when he is motivated by greed and lust for power. He seems too patrician to be from a poor background and he was important enough to witness the Agni Kai, even if he wasn't in the war chamber. Even so, I have hinted to it and I'll let you choose for yourself.

Relentless 

Oh Little Prince, spoiled and young  
Strutting with your nose in the air  
Ennobled only by virtue of blood  
Unworthy of being the heir  
Head in the clouds, foolish and young  
In your nursery closeted away   
Other stand and decide the world  
You just sit there and play   
What have you done in your very few years  
That earn you the right to be lord?  
What lands have you conquered , seas have you sailed?  
That earn you so great a reward?  
Honor and tradition, they don't mean a fig  
It's battle when a man proves his worth   
conquest and cunning is what makes a leader  
And neither one requires high birth  
Blood soaked battle, conquest and victory   
Ruthless ambition's is our creed  
While you hide behind your uncle  
I strive, I rise, I'll succeed  
Oh speak up, you pathetic child  
Show the world the weakness inside  
How the prince disrespected the whole Fire-Court  
Because a few soldiers might have died?  
So now we're in the Agni Kai  
Your father, well, that's a surprise  
Everyone can see you shiver  
The fear burns in your eyes  
You bow and beg for mercy  
Like the coward that you are  
No longer apple of Daddy's eye  
You're now a fallen star  
You won't rise and fight  
Just snivel and weep  
Those who sow weakness  
Pain shall they reap  
Now everyone can see the truth  
Just a child with an unearned crown   
Raised upon another's pedestal  
Only to come crashing down   
Least your father knows his duty  
The scream just made me laugh  
How does it feel, little prince  
To have a taste of your father's wrath?  
As for me, I'll still conquer  
Put my trust in the fire within  
There is no path I fear to tread  
No deed I find a sin  
I'll satisfy ambition  
Rise above the crowd  
When I walk among the people  
They'll be fearful, scared and bowed  
I will serve your father wisely  
While you're on a impossible chase  
While you're rotting in exile's grip   
I'll soon take your place!


	6. Zula

Okay, I decided to continue my prized Agni Kai series. Sorry that I have been inactive, a new job, college, three journalism spots, fencing and endurance training, plus SCA work leaves little room for writing. That and my muse keeps giving me new ideas. Well, I'm back and I hope to update once a week. I have lots of ideas, including: lots of poetry, finishing **Downfall, **finishing **The Chosen **and doing it's sequal, **The Prince and the Purpose, **a Modern day Avatar AU called **One Day More **and a romance/humor fic called "**How Far?" ** Yes, I have definately bitten off more then I can chew but I can do it if I have patiance, schedule right and take my time. I know I'll complete them all!

Okay, I am sorry that I can't thank each of you individually but thanks for your reviews.They mean the world to me! I went out on a limb with Zula here, having no idea what she's like or her reasons for hating our beloved prince. Hope you like my ideas, I tried to be somewhat original.

Zula

Goodbye, Brother and good riddance

My wish has finally come true

Farewell, Brother, go in pain

I'm glad to see the last of you

As the others see me grin

They wonder what you've done

I shed no tears at your doom

Why I long to see you gone

As long as I can remember

You were loved and I was not

You were always noticed first

Second pickings were my lot

Remember when we were children

"Try and catch me," you would say

I could never match your skill

In schoolwork and in play

No matter how hard I tried

You would always be ahead

Lost in the shadow of the Son

Hiding the bitter tears I shed

When Father came to visit

It was your hand he would hold

You got the warmth of his smile

While I was left out in the cold

When Uncle would pat your arm

And indulge you like his own

I would never earn that care

Hear the warm note in his tone

Uncle always loved you best

His secrets, only you he'd tell

Didn't you see the pain in my eyes?

What lurked behind the painted shell

The two of you would be together

He'd only teach you, his little dear

Sometimes I felt like screaming

When your laughter I did hear

Everyone ignored me all through life

They toadied up to the future king

I was destined to be sold in marriage

For the peace a forced alliance could bring

You stole everything I ever wanted

And yet, my hatred you never knew

You were far too noble to notice

How much I hated you!

You had such a damned goodness

Which made you so adored

Next to your angelic perfection

I was dirty, inferior, abhorred

Only Zhao understood my suffering

He was my mentor, my teacher, my friend

Together, we sealed your downfall

Together, we'd make my suffering end

I dared you to go to the War Chamber

Zhao knew you'd forget your place

That purity which made you loved

Would bring you to disgrace

All went to plan, and now we're here

How I enjoy hearing you beg and cry

Go ahead, brother, beg for mercy

Perhaps I'll get to see you die

So my enemy is exiled forever

Your adored place now I'll fill

And the irony of ironies

I know you love me still


	7. New Zula

Well, I decided I had to either rewrite the poems or post some new ones. So here is the new and improved Zula, who is a prodigy and a lot less nice then my previous poem. Isn't she as evil as sin?

Agni Kai: New Zula

Everything's a cycle, you have to accept it

Survival of the fittest, the rest have to die

Now Father is getting rid of the weak link

Big brother, it's time to say goodbye

You are worthless, I'm the victor

It proves who deserves the crown

Every time I defeat you

And force you to the ground

I've mastered moves long before you

I've surpassed you years ago

We have the pick of the litter

Why allow a weed to grow?

Every time that we spar

It's a sweet reiteration

Of what the "crown prince is"

A disgrace to our nation

I'm the prodigy, the chosen one

I'm lucky and you're just a mistake

You can't imagine the pleasure I have now

Seeing you cower and shake

You know you can't win

So in the dirt you kneel

You are a pathetic weakling

We'll grind you under our heel

Yes, Father loves me best

There is only room for one

I'm the best kind of child

So why does he even need a son?

Rot horribly in your exile

It's mercy I would not give

This is a Warrior's world

Irrelevant ones should not live


	8. New Ozai

Again, I completely adored the season finale, even if it did kill my stories and make me want to hug Zuko till he toasted me. Sigh, he needs his fangirls to form an army and fight for him to be less tortured. Okay, here is the new Ozai. A lot meaner and more disappointed in his son, and Zula features more. Sniffle, poor Zuko. Your father is Mark Hamill! Well, tell me what you think?

Agni Kai: New Ozai

I always dreamed of having a son

So why did you not turn out right?

Why do you struggle at everything?

Why do you refuse to stand and fight?

All I'm asking is for you to be worthy

All you give me is second rate

Your sister can unleash infernos

Why must you do everything so late?

My son, you are different, so strange

Your sister, she is so much like me

You are gentle, fainthearted, weak

She's tough and strong, she's a prodigy

She was born lucky, she was born to rule

You were just lucky to be born

She was made for power and worship

You are a pathetic creature to scorn

The failure can't be mine, I am strong

Therefore you are the cause of this shame

My son, you are the thorn in my side

You are the weak link of the chain

Each time that you show weakness

And your sister bests you once more

I know in my heart that it's over

You are useless to the core

I long ago left my brother behind

And this Zula also must do

She is my heir, my future now

I have given up on you


End file.
